Conventional systems for measuring electrical properties of geological formations tend to use electromagnetic fields of low frequency, due to the high attenuation rate of high frequency electromagnetic fields in conductive media. However, analysis of geological formations using high frequencies would provide additional tools for interpreting the geological formations.